


take a break

by howellesterfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, dans book, lots of unnecessary dialogue about androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellesterfics/pseuds/howellesterfics
Summary: It's late and Dan has been working on his book all day; Phil gets him to relax and rest
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> hi I haven't written a fic since january :o so this is very rusty, i'm just popping back into the phandom as a coping mechanism for 2020 at this point.

Dan is tired again. 

A bone-deep kind of tired, if the blue shadows beneath his eyes are anything to go by. It’s kind of like upside-down eyeshadow, Phil thinks. 

He’s tired too, though not in the same way. He’s the normal amount of fatigued after a long day, slouched on the sofa with a handful of Haribo and a half-empty mug of tea on the side table. Dan’s been in the office all day, dealing with book stuff. Each time Phil checked in on him, he seemed a little more robotic. 

It’s nearing midnight now and he’s just – sat there – staring at the Google search engine with seemingly no intention of typing anything into it. Phil’s glasses are a little dirty, but he still watches the little flashing cursor, the way Dan’s hands are perched on the keyboard’s middle row, unmoving. If Phil hadn’t seen him like this countless times over the years, he would be suspicious that his boyfriend is either a recently-turned zombie or some unnecessarily handsome android. 

“Dan.” 

“Hm.” 

Dan’s eyes flicker over to him for a millisecond, and then they defocus as his attention almost immediately drifts away. It would be offensive if they weren’t so used to each other’s off days. 

“If you were an android, do you think you would still love me?” 

The lengthy silence that follows makes Phil think he’s about to be reprimanded or blatantly ignored, but then something cracks in Dan’s face and he huffs out a weak breath of laughter. He closes his laptop and rubs his eyes with his knuckles like something out of a cartoon – it’s disarmingly adorable. 

“Why am I an android in this weird fantasy of yours? Am I, like, your live-in robot slave that does the chores? How sentient am I? Do I know that there’s a weird power imbalance in this dystopian society and that the moral impli-“ 

“Woah, wait, let’s not get into the moral implications.” 

“No?” 

“No, I think you could’ve stopped at robot slave.” 

“Kinky.” 

Dan’s still not fully animated the way he normally is when they’re talking nonsense late at night, but that’s fine. He’s more verbal than he’s been all day and he’s looking at Phil like he’s aware that he’s being distracted from work thoughts. It’s a mixture of fondness and exasperation, but the laptop is shut. Phil won that battle for tonight. 

He shoves the last few Haribo into his mouth just to have his hands free and uses them to move the laptop to the floor and pull Dan closer. Dan ends up lying with his back against Phil’s chest, almost immediately sinking his full weight down and relaxing. His shoulders drop and his head lolls back against Phil’s clavicle so that he can look up at him. It’s certainly not a flattering angle, probably all chin and nostrils, but that doesn’t really matter. 

“I can hear you chewing.” 

“Nom nom nom,” Phil replies, smacking his lips together obnoxiously. 

“I’m going to pull your teeth out.” 

“Tooth fairy," Phil says.

“Kinky.” 

“Tooth fairy slash android fanfic coming to Wattpad soon.” 

Neither of them catch on to the fact that Dan has been both the android _and_ the tooth fairy in these made up scenarios. 

“Enemies to lovers,” Dan says solemnly. 

The fact that neither of them has laughed yet makes Phil want to crack up, but he rearranges his face into something more stoic and presses on. 

“Why were they enemies?” 

“Tooth fairy is upset because the android has metal teeth and they never fall out.” 

“I hate us,” Phil breaks character, laughing in a way that most definitely sprays a drop or two of spit onto Dan’s face. He scrunches up his nose but allows it to go unmentioned. 

“I love you.” 

“Not as much as I love your mum.” 

“Say it back, rat.” 

“Rat.” 

Dan sits up and spins around so fast that it almost gives Phil whiplash, and he hasn’t moved a muscle. The weight that was pressing down on him is lessened now, because Dan’s knees are on either side of his waist and his hands are planted firmly on the back sofa cushions, one on each side of Phil's head. It’s meant to be intimidating but the way that his eyes zero in on Phil makes his stomach swoop with a jolt of arousal instead. It’s such a stark difference from moments earlier when he looked to be on the brink of death. 

“Say it back.” 

“I love you,” Phil replies, keeping his face neutral. 

It must not work, because Dan shifts and plants himself right on his lap, leaning down to press a kiss on the tip of Phil’s nose. 

“You’re cute when you’re trying not to be all horny and stuff.” 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Has that literally ever stopped me?” Dan asks, rolling his hips forward lazily. 

All it provides is a moment of friction, blink and you’d miss it, but it’s enough to feel like a clear invitation. Maybe this is what Dan needs, whether it be as a distraction or a means to finally relax and go to bed afterwards. There’s certainly not going to be any complaining on Phil’s end. He runs his palms up and down Dan’s legs, over the sparse hair on his thighs until his fingertips inch beneath the fabric of his pants. They’re the tight black briefs he normally wears, but they seem extra enticing when paired only with an oversized, worn-in T-shirt. His hair is a mass of frizzy curls thanks to the lack of video calls that had to be made today. He’s the picture of domesticity, sat right on Phil’s lap and kissing up the side of his jaw like he’d suddenly been granted the energy to go run laps around the block. 

When his lips get to Phil’s earlobe, he gives it a gentle bite before leaning back and stripping out of his shirt. It gets tossed backwards, a flash of dark grey that lands with a graceful thud. It’s the last thing Phil sees clearly before his glasses are being pulled from his face. 

“No fair, you literally just got naked.” 

“Not naked yet, bub.” 

“Bedroom?” 

“Nah.” 

Dan lifts his hips up just long enough to pull his pants down to midthigh, and Phil doesn’t need his glasses to know what to do from here. He gets a hand around Dan and is pleased to find him already sporting a semi; his wrist moves without any rational input from his brain, muscle memory getting straight to work. Dan’s thighs tense around him, like he wants to close his knees together, so Phil uses his free hand to pull one leg further away instead. He speeds up his hand some, twisting it on the way up. 

He isn’t necessarily in a hurry to get him off, but Dan is already making little short, high-pitched noises. His hips are in sync with the strokes, pushing upwards to meet the fist that graciously accepts him. Phil wants to eat him alive. 

“You’re so hot,” he says. 

It feels like an empty sentence, but he means it so much; every time he says it, he means it in the fullest way possible. He isn’t sure what great feat he accomplished in a past life to get to exactly where he is right now, with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen fucking into his hand – and that’s just Phil’s Tuesday night. He gets to spend the rest of his life with this man. There’s no time for sappiness, now, though. Those revelations can come afterwards. 

For now, he pulls Dan into a kiss that’s all the right kinds of messy, hints of teeth and noses bumping together. He stops his hand and uses just his thumb to circle around the tip, using just enough pressure to make Dan’s dick twitch, spreading the moisture gathered there around. Dan gasps against his mouth and knocks their foreheads together in the process. It should’ve hurt more, but Phil’s brain isn’t exactly focused on that currently. He goes back to quick, short strokes, occasionally gripping a little tighter. 

Dan grabs onto the collar of his shirt, probably wrinkling it instantly, and moans in such a pretty way that Phil’s suddenly aware of his own neglected hard-on. His unoccupied hand sneaks around to grip onto one of Dan’s cheeks, squeezing the pale flesh there. He’s a simple man with very simple desires at this point, so he gives it a little shake just to feel it jiggle when he lets go. 

“Come for me?” 

“Yeah, fuck, fuck me,” Dan pants, his eyes screwed shut. 

His body is all tense, shoulders drawn forward. Phil wanks him through it, watching unabashedly as come lands over his knuckles and down his wrist. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dan whispers, sounding vaguely astonished as he collapses onto Phil again like a ragdoll. 

Little kisses are pressed to the hollow of his neck, a half circle around the collar of his shirt, weirdly sweet considering the context. 

“Give me just a second and I’ll blow you.” 

“You’re exhausted, Danny.” Phil rubs circles on Dan’s back, smiling when it gets him another nuzzle against his neck in return. 

“And you’re a horny bastard that deserves a blowie for being such a good boyfriend.” 

“You can owe me one, I promise. In the future, when your consciousness is downloaded into the metal body of an android, you can be my boy slave.” 

“I don’t think you want your dick sucked by an android, Phil. We literally established that there’s metal teeth.” 

“Well, you can get me back tomorrow then. Blowjob or breakfast in bed, either one is good.” 

Dan snorts and nudges him with his knee, face still in the probably-sweaty crook of Phil’s neck. His hair is making the skin there ticklish and there’s come drying on Phil’s hand in the grossest way. He just wants to get cleaned up and get to bed now that he has a sated and calmed Dan to snuggle with. 

“You aren’t even turned on by me, you just want scrambled eggs and toast. I see how it is.” 

“Do you?” Phil asks. 

He takes Dan’s hand with his clean one and presses it against his crotch and the obviously tented shorts there. The half-second of pressure almost drags him back down to acting on his desires, but he bites his tongue over it. Bed. They need to sleep so they can function tomorrow. 

“This is your last chance to let me blow you tonight. I’ll make it good, too.” 

“Sleepy. Eggs and blowjob in the morning.” 

“Oh, so it’s both now?” 

“Yeah, and if you don’t come brush your teeth with me now, I’ll add on pancakes.” 

“Fucking glutton,” Dan tuts, but clambers off the sofa anyways. He hoists Phil up with a surprisingly strong hold, like it’s no effort at all. 

They walk to the bathroom and spend all of five minutes getting as clean as possible without getting into the shower. Phil even manages to quickly rub some moisturizer onto his face, which has Dan up in his personal space feeling the softness of his cheeks afterwards. 

“You’re going to age like wine and I’m going to go through puberty four more times and look like your grandad.” 

“I think you’re conveniently forgetting that you’ve literally been mistaken for my son before,” Phil laughs. 

He scoops out another dollop of moisturizer and dots it across Dan’s face, rubbing it in with gentle fingertips. Dan closes his eyes and leans against the bathroom counter, tilting his chin up. There are some new fine lines around his eyelids, some newer tension that he’s been clinging onto. 

“Yeah, well. That was before this year caused me to age twenty years.” 

“You’ll have a break soon, yeah? The hardest part is over.” 

“Yeah. It is.” 

When Dan opens his eyes, they look so soft and sweet that there’s no option other than to kiss him. No longer in the heat of the moment, Phil can stop to take note of the mint on his breath and the way his lips aren’t chapped for once. It’s nice. They’re both smiling when they part. 

“Alright, now let’s get you into bed. You’ve got a busy morning ahead of you.”


End file.
